Pacify her
by Prour
Summary: Breve historia inspirada en una canción y basada en el mundo del vídeo juego otome "Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side".
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Los rumores viajaban por los pasillos cómo hacía el polen en un día de primavera, rápido, sin distinguir quién lo impulsaba, y provocando ojos irritados, lágrimas y escozor por el cuerpo. Los alumnos de _Habataki High,_ sobretodo los de segundo curso, cumplían el papel de viento y abejas, los discretos y veloces agentes que transportaban el polen. Nadie sabía quién había empezado, ni cuándo o cómo, pero los rumores se expandían rápidamente; de estudiante en estudiante, se trasladaban, se posaban y fecundaban sus mentes y curiosidad, siendo objeto de diversión. Se reunían en grupos por los pasillos, las azoteas o las clases para comentarlos y juzgar sobre ellos, algunos aportando mentiras para añadir más jugo al asunto. Y nadie sabía el origen, se usaban las expresiones;"A mí me han dicho...", o "Yo he oído..." De esta manera se mantenía en secreto la autoría de los falsos rumores o de las opiniones, y se animaba el cuchicheo. Así nadie podía ser el culpable de provocar esos ojos irritados y llorosos en los protagonistas del cotilleo, lavándose las manos.

Sachiko no era alérgica a nada. Desde pequeña, sus padres la habían expuesto al mundo exterior, con su tierra, plantas y animales. Por esa razón era casi inmune a todo, y jamás había tenido que tomar medicamentos para que la nariz dejara de moquear, o para que sus ojos no picaran. Pero en aquel momento, escondida en el patio trasero, dónde florecían los cerezos y los arbustos, sentada en un banco con el almuerzo en el regazo, se hubiera tomado todas las medicinas del mundo para dejar de llorar, y que su cabeza no doliera tanto.

Todo había empezado esa misma mañana, al igual que los rumores. Entró en clase a las 7:15, cómo solía hacer, saludando a sus compañeros y sentándose en su sitio habitual, al lado de la ventana, dónde podía ver la ciudad y el patio delantero del instituto. Faltaban 5 minutos para comenzar la clase y casi todos los alumnos estaban ya dentro cuando apareció en la puerta, todavía abierta, una alumna de tercer curso, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca y un gesto en la mano que indicó a dos de sus compañeras que salieran al pasillo con ella. Sachiko no le prestó atención, más que una simple ojeada por aburrimiento. Pero cuando las dos chicas volvieron a entrar en clase, no pudo evitar notar con alarma que la miraban fijamente, denotando un intenso desprecio que jamás había sentido. Ellas no se sentaron inmediatamente, si no que se acercaron a la mesa de una de sus otras compañeras, que las escuchó con atención y a medida que la conversación fluía, pudo ver el mismo cambio de expresión en su rostro, puro desprecio. Sachiko giró la cabeza, intentado no prestar ninguna atención a las chicas, y sacó los libros de texto correspondientes a la primera clase. Sin embargo, sentía como aquello que había transmitido su _senpai_ empezaba a fluir por la clase, y el volumen suave y tranquilo de las conversaciones que se mantenían por la mañana temprano, cambió a uno más animado y fuerte. Oyó comentarios aislados cómo: "¡No puede ser!", "Menuda fresca", "Pobre chica"… Y nadie acudía a ella para comentarle el rumor. Sentía toda la atención, pero no sabía por qué. Miró el reloj, ansiosa, deseando que diera la hora de comenzar la primera clase. Pero pasó 5 minutos del inicio, y el _sensei_ no acudía. Cuando estaba apunto de levantarse para salir de la clase, no pudiendo soportar tanto rumor, Himuro Reiichi apareció por la puerta con su clásico maletín y traje negro.

Corrió la puerta detrás de sí, y todos los alumnos se sentaron al instante, cesando las murmuraciones. Sachiko suspiró, aliviada.

-Siento la tardanza. He tenido que charlar esta mañana con una de vuestras profesoras para comprobar el progreso de su asignatura, y al parecer, lleváis un atraso importante en el estudio.

Himuro Reiichi, con tono serio y penetrante, habló durante 10 minutos de la falta de compromiso, concentración y estudio de sus alumnos. Todos le prestaron atención, silenciosos, sintiéndose culpables la mayoría, salvo aquellos que sacaban buenas notas en la asignatura y los que no les importaba para nada los estudios. Sachiko era, afortunadamente, una de las que llevaba bien la materia. Sin embargo, también mostraba un talante preocupado, que Himuro Reiichi notó con sorpresa cuando repasó todas las caras de sus alumnos. Por supuesto, estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, y cuando terminó la charla y empezó la clase, siguió igual. Intentaba pensar en un motivo por el que pudiera hablar la gente de ella. ¿Qué podía haber hecho o dicho?

Durante la primera media hora de clase no dejó de buscar motivos. Pero no se le ocurría nada de nada. Y en los descansos entre clase y clase podía sentir cómo era el centro de atención, y cómo la gente la despreciaba, pudiendo oír comentarios que a propósito eran dichos en voz alta para que pudiera escucharlos.

Finalmente, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, cogió su comida y salió rápidamente de clase en dirección al patio trasero. Sin embargo, antes de llegar allí, dónde podía esconderse de los demás, tuvo que atravesar los pasillos. Entonces su compostura se resquebrajó en mil pedazos, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas al notar esas miradas, y oír esos comentarios mordaces de todos los alumnos del instituto. Y ya no podía parar. Parecía que todo el estrés acumulado de meses aprovechó el momento para escapar por sus ojos. Cuando llegó al banco escondido, a duras penas se sentó porque su mirada estaba nublada, y sus piernas débiles. Le empezó a doler terriblemente la cabeza y aunque intentaba no hacer ruido, no podía dejar de sollozar.

Permaneció así durante 5 minutos, hasta que su mente empezó a despejarse, y las lágrimas a cesar de caer. Aunque seguía sintiéndose fatal, y fue en ese momento cuando deseó tomarse todas las pastillas del mundo para cesar esos síntomas.

Entonces el ruido característico de su móvil que indicaba un nuevo mensaje la sobresaltó. Estaba tan concentrada en compadecerse así misma... Sacó el aparato electrónico del bolsillo de su falda, y lo desbloqueó. Cuando vio el nombre del remitente, el corazón le dio un vuelco, cómo siempre hacía cuando lo oía o veía. Se metió en el chat para poder leer el mensaje, y se quedó sorprendida por su contenido.

"¿Podemos hablar?"


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Nunca antes había recibido un mensaje así de su parte. Normalmente, él o ella comenzaban las conversaciones de una forma más alegre, o por lo menos, no tan seria. Por móvil y mensajes siempre eran charlas de carácter normal y entretenido. Nada de "tenemos que hablar", que resultaba tan preocupante a primera vista.

Para Sachiko ese día estaba resultando raro y confuso, y no habían pasado más de 12 horas desde que se había levantado.

Sin embargo, hasta incluso él mostraba a veces un talante serio y profundo, algo lejano a su personalidad atrevida y alegre de siempre, pero aún así presente Durante estos dos años, su proximidad con él había aumentado exponencialmente, y eso afectaba, por supuesto, a su relación, que era fácilmente comparable con la de dos mejores amigos. Se había convertido en una persona especial, a la que podía escuchar hablar y reír por horas con ella y que hacía su corazón palpitar a velocidades mortales de alegría. Por ese motivo había descubierto más aspectos de su personalidad y su historia, que a primera vista eran difícilmente descifrables. Aunque usualmente no mantuvieran conversaciones "serias", podría haberle ocurrido algo que le preocupara y que quisiera contarle para escuchar su consejo, o en el mejor caso posible, podía ser simplemente una broma.

Pero, ¿por qué justo ese día, en el que parecía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra? Por lo menos, si el tenía algo serio que contarle, podría a su vez escribirle sobre lo que estaba pasando y lo mal que se sentía también.

Accedió al teclado del móvil, y con la rapidez que acostumbran tener los jóvenes, escribió: "Sí. De hecho, yo también tengo algo que contarte. Pero tú primero." Mientras esperaba una respuesta de vuelta, desplegó su _bent_ _o_ , que se constituía de arroz, ensalada y un poco de carne y comenzó a disfrutar del almuerzo. Algo bueno, por fin, en toda la mañana. La cabeza seguía doliendo algo, pero sus ojos y nariz habían dejado de segregar líquidos, lo que era un gran avance. Esperaba que su cara no estuviera roja cuando tuviera que entrar a clase otra vez, detestaba la idea de que aquellos que habían estado hablando y cotilleando sobre ella de aquella manera vieran el triunfo en su rostro.

Ahora que estaba algo más calmada, empezó a reflexionar sobre todos los comentarios que había oído y uno en concreto se fijó en su mente, "Menuda fresca". Ese desafortunado comentario era dirigido, al menos en su instituto, a aquellas chicas y chicos que les gustaba "demasiado" salir con otras personas, y que más de alguna vez habían sido sujeto de rumores de todo el instituto por presuntamente ser complices de engaños entre parejas. Y, en general, esa había sido la atmósfera que en ese momento había sentido de parte de todo el instituto. Sin embargo, no podía imaginar por qué, y por eso al principio no se le había ocurrido la idea de que ese fuera el motivo. Había pasado por su mente la extraordinaria excepción que en los anteriores meses Himuro Reiichi había hecho respecto a sus exámenes. Su tutor, increíblemente comprensivo (algo que la mayor parte del instituto creía imposible de su parte) recibió la llamada de auxilio de Sachiko, que había caído enferma durante la semana de los tests, y decidió que su alumna podía presentarse cuando estuviera en plena forma.

Naturalmente, eso era lo más lógico de parte de un profesor, pero algunas personas lo habían visto con malos ojos por el trato cariñoso de parte del tutor.

Al parecer, ésa no era la causa, y Sachiko en parte se sintió aliviada porque sabía perfectamente que ella ni tenía novio, ni salía con nadie y mucho menos se dedicaba a quitarle el novio a otras chicas. Así que no tenía la culpa de nada y era ilógico que se sintiera mal o se dejara influenciar por los comentarios de sus compañeros, que se basaban en algo falso.

Pero, si ella no había hecho nada que pudiera exponerla ante el instituto, y sus compañeros no la odiaban por recibir un "trato especial" de su tutor, ¿por qué se había iniciado ese rumor? O más bien, ¿quién lo había iniciado?

Ráfagas de enfado empezaron a sacudir su cuerpo y mente de repente al pensar en todo ello, pero cesaron cuando volvió a oír su móvil. Era él por supuesto. Dejó a un lado su almuerzo, casi terminado, y desbloqueó otra vez el móvil para acceder al chat.

"Vale. Te veo en 5 minutos detrás del instituto."

Sachiko se alarmó, ¿en cinco minutos? Pero, ¡si apenas quedaban 4 minutos para que terminara el descanso del almuerzo! ¿Pretendía saltarse las clases?

Viniendo de él, era perfectamente normal. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero ella no se había saltado una clase en su vida, y no iba a hacerlo ese día aunque todo el mundo en su aula pareciera odiarla. Rápidamente le respondió: "No quiero llegar tarde, y mucho menos no ir a clase." Contrario a los dos mensajes anteriores, contestó muy rápido: "Por favor, Sachiko, es importante, ¿no puedes hacer una excepción por tu mejor amigo?"

La chica suspiró, ¿por qué la ponía en esa situación? Entonces una idea, que al principio le pareció descabellada y fuera de lugar, pero que tras pensarlo un poco empezó a tener mucho sentido, se le ocurrió.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera había pensado en que él estuviera al corriente de los rumores? ¿Cómo no había llegado a la conclusión de que, precisamente, _**él tuviera la culpa de todo**_?

Cogió el móvil y respondió: "De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando"


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Una tarde cualquiera, saliendo del instituto, casi fue atropellada por una flamante y gran moto roja que pasaba por la calle de enfrente a una velocidad casi denunciable. La culpa de que casi hubiera tenido un accidente, era en parte suya, pues había salido del recinto rápidamente y sin mirar hacia los lados. Estaba exhausta después de las prácticas de animadora y deseaba llegar a casa lo antes posible para darse una ducha caliente y disfrutar de una cena que revitalizara su ánimo, así que se descuidó totalmente. Al oír y ver la moto aproximándose hacia ella a una velocidad peligrosa, en vez de moverse o intentar protegerse para no sufrir un accidente grave, se quedó paralizada, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sintiendo su corazón retumbar por todo su cuerpo a la misma velocidad con la que avanzaba la moto y visualizando en su mente lo peor. Después, pensó que había sido una estúpida y una débil por no haber reaccionado.

Afortunadamente, el conductor la vio a tiempo y fue lo suficientemente hábil como para controlar la moto y desviar su recorrido rápidamente para no atropellarla. Pero si todo hubiera sucedido de una manera diferente, podría ella y también el conductor sufrido un accidente grave.

Al ver que la moto pasaba a pocos centímetros de ella, pero sin ver nada en realidad porque estaba en estado de shock, sintió sus piernas desfallecer y se cayó al suelo, apoyándose en él para encontrar estabilidad. Entonces, unos cuantos segundos después, alguien se inclinó y con un voz preocupada y de notable acento preguntó:" ¿estás bien?"

Sachiko levantó el rostro para identificar a la persona que la interrogaba, y se encontró con uno de los chicos más guapos y atractivos que había visto en la vida. Su piel era bronceada, morena y se veía sana y natural, sus ojos, que la miraban con inquietud, brillaban a la luz del atardecer, dorados y atrayentes; eran ese tipo de ojos que a la lejanía no llamaban la atención, pero que lo suficientemente cerca, resultaban embelesadores. Su rostro, de rasgos varoniles y atractivos, pero también juveniles y dulces, era coronado por una cabellera larga, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar sus hombros, de color negro, brillante y por lo que parecía, suave y bien cuidada.

La aparición repentina de un chico así, tan cerca de ella y mostrando una actitud tan preocupada, provocó su salida del estado de shock en el que se encontraba y la obligó a volver a ser estable.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias.- contestó, con la voz más calmada que pudo articular, sin mirarle a los ojos.

Se levantó del pavimento, aún temblando, y viendo que había soltado también su bolsa, se agachó para cogerla. Entonces se dio cuenta de que le sangraban un poco las rodillas. _"Maldita sea"_ pensó.

-Mira, lo siento mucho, ni siquiera te he visto salir… -se excusó de repente el chico, que también se había levantado y desvelaba una alta, esbelta pero bien musculada figura.

Sachiko volvió a fijar sus ojos en él, y vio que portaba un casco rojo debajo del brazo, a juego con una chaqueta de motorista que se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo. No tuvo ni que girar un poco la cabeza para ver la moto que casi la atropella apoyada en la pared del recinto.

Ni siquiera sabía que era él el conductor. Pensaba que había salido corriendo a la misma velocidad con la que casi pasa por encima de ella, y que este chico era un simple transeúnte que pasaba por la calle, y que preocupado, se había acercado para saber cómo estaba.

Su rostro mostraba un malestar y preocupación genuinos, o al menos eso parecía, y la culpa no había sido enteramente de él, aunque circulara a una velocidad no permitida. Sin embargo, los nervios, la ansiedad, y el estar a punto de sufrir un accidente que podía haber traído consigo serias consecuencias, hicieron que se calentara su sangre y buscara en él un objetivo para descargar su ira y sentimientos agitados. Ya no le importaba que fuera increíblemente atractivo y se preocupara por ella.

-¡¿Sabes a qué velocidad circulabas?! ¡Podríamos haber sufrido los dos un accidente serio!-gritó, enfrentado su mirada con la de él, sin vergüenzas y tapujos.

-¡Tampoco es mi culpa que tú cruzaras sin mirar, chica!-se defendió él, cambiando su gesto preocupado por uno de frustración e irritación.

-No me llames chica.- respondió ella a su exclamación, molesta por el apelativo y sin poder defenderse por lo que había dicho, que era verdad.

Entonces el chico chistó con irritación y se dio la vuelta sin seguirle la conversación. Se colocó el casco en la cabeza, tapando su rostro otra vez y volvió a coger la moto. Sachiko lo contempló alejándose; estaba irritada pero no podía hacer nada para evitar que se fuera y que cargara con toda la culpa, como pretendía hacer para expulsar su rabia y ansiedad.

Empezó también a alejarse del casi lugar del accidente a una velocidad más moderada y por supuesto, mirando antes de cruzar. Seguía enfadada y afectada, pensando que podía ahora mismo estar de camino al hospital en una ambulancia o tirada en el asfalto, como se había imaginado, sin embargo, conforme avanzaba a su casa, la voz de la razón, que normalmente aparecía en el momento menos oportuno, la obligó a aceptar parte de la culpa y a arrepentirse por haberlo usado de canal para dejar correr su rabia, estrés y ansiedad.

Al llegar al recibidor de su hogar, dónde la recibió su madre, ya había aceptado todo lo anterior completamente y se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido y cómo se había comportado. No tuvo tiempo de pronunciar palabra sobre lo ocurrido a su familia con calma, pues su madre detectó las rodillas heridas y su gesto abatido e inmediatamente la interrogó sobre ello. Su hermana se acercó rápidamente al oír el tono alarmado de su progenitora, y su padre, en el salón, hizo lo mismo.

Sachiko explicó todo, salvo el enfrentamiento con el chico del que se sentía avergonzada , y les aseguró que estaba bien. Sin embargo, su madre, a punto de llorar, casi llama a la policía para encontrar al individuo. Su padre la detuvo a tiempo, como siempre hacía cuando su madre se alteraba, y le explicó que la culpa no había sido enteramente del muchacho, regañándola por haber sido tan descuidada. Después de todo eso, y evitando las insensibles cuestiones de su hermana, que sólo se interesaba por el aspecto del chico, cogió su bolsa y se metió de lleno al baño. Mientras dejaba que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos y limpiara sus rodillas, pensó en lo infantil que había sido y se juró a si misma que no pasaría algo así nunca más. No sólo se había cabreado con el chico, si no que se había quedado paralizada cual niña, y no había reaccionado con madurez. Ojalá se hubiera disculpado con él, pues se había mostrado mucho más responsable y educado que ella, sin echarle la culpa o menospreciarla. Cenó con su familia después, aunque apenas probó bocado y se acostó por fin, derrotada y deseando que el día se acabara por fin.

Al día siguiente, andando por los pasillos del instituto en dirección a su clase, con las rodillas curadas y tapadas con vendas, reconoció la cara de piel bronceada y perfil varonil y atractivo del chico. Estaba mirando por la ventana, ensimismado en algo, y la suave brisa de las mañanas le agitaba el cabello oscuro. Sachiko frenó sus piernas e interrumpió su acostumbrado camino a clase, claramente sorprendida. No lo había visto antes en clase ni por los pasillos, ¡ni siquiera había pensado que fuera de su misma edad! ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar que fuera a su mismo instituto y que además se lo encontrara el día después?

A pesar de su sorpresa inicial, rápidamente se hizo a la idea de que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que el destino le había brindado para recomponerse. Se acercó a él con paso decidido, y sin llamarle la atención previamente con un toque en el hombro, comenzó a hablar.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió ayer, me comporté como una niña y no fue apropiado. Estaba realmente impactada, y te eché a ti toda la culpa a pesar de que no la tuvieras.

El chico se giró rápidamente, sorprendido por esa repentina disculpa y se quedó mirándola unos cuantos segundos con un gesto indescifrable. Sachiko pensó por un momento que no se acordaba de ella y eso provocó que sus mejillas empezaran a enrojecerse a propia voluntad. Agachó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirándole a los ojos con sinceridad y determinación, y esperó una respuesta que denotara su ignorancia respecto a ella, o quizás algo peor.

-No pasa nada, entiendo que reaccionaras así. Fue un gran susto, chica.

Sachiko levantó la cabeza, aliviada por esa ligera respuesta que denotaba una vez más, madurez y le sonrió. El chico le respondió el gesto.

-Me llamo Kikjyo Madoka.-se presentó, aún sonriendo.- ¿Qué tal si me dices tu nombre para que no te siga llamando chica?

Sachiko se rió, recordando el haberle dicho que no la llamara chica durante su explosión de ira.

-Yagami Sachiko.

Desde ese momento, Madoka se empezó a acercar a ella, y Sachiko le permitió ese acercamiento. Pronto descubrió de parte de sus compañeros que Kikjyo Madoka era un ligón, un mal estudiante y que sólo le interesaba pasarlo bien. Eso contrastaba con la primera impresión que había tenido de él, pero cuando hablaban durante el almuerzo y las salidas del colegio, (no se podían ver en clase porque él iba a otra), ese aspecto de su personalidad y actitud que le habían descrito sus compañeros se manifestaba. Al principio era confuso, porque él le pedía citas y la invitaba a darse vueltas con su moto, y ella tenía que rechazarlo con educación. Era atractivo, pero no le gustaba, y a penas lo conocía (esto último se resaltaba después de conocer su dualidad de carácter). Y esperaba ver ese matiz de madurez y responsabilidad otra vez, pero no salía a flote y por ello se confundía. Sin embargo, pronto dejó de importarle y empezó a trabar amistad con él. A Madoka no parecía importarle que rechazara sus citas, y Sachiko dejó la confusión que le provocaba que siempre volviera a ella con la misma pregunta y que recibiera la misma negativa, y empezó a tomárselo como una simple costumbre y algo privado entre ellos que les aportaba ese carácter de grandes amigos. Conforme se conocían, y él se abría a ella, volvió a contemplar y admirar ese lado maduro, responsable y adulto. Pero no era común, y casi siempre era aplastado por su carácter alegre, atrevido y juguetón. No le pareció importarle, y empezó a apreciarlo por todo lo que él representaba, aunque a veces la pusiera nerviosa.

* * *

 _Os invito a comentar sobre la historia :)_


	4. Capítulo 4

Sachiko cogió el móvil del regazo, y abrió la cámara frontal para poder ver su rostro. Efectivamente, sus ojos aún estaban rojos después de las lágrimas derramadas, y también tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Podría levantarse e ir a echarse agua al baño para quitar el rastro de tristeza y frustración de su cara, pero para ello tenía que entrar al edificio otra vez, evitar como fuera que todos los alumnos la vieran en ese estado y luego volver. Sin embargo, no conseguiría pasar desapercibida entre ellos, y en el baño de chicas podrían acorralarla o provocarla. Pensó que mejor se quedaba allí, esperando. Le daba vergüenza que Madoka la viera así, que viera su debilidad y que visualizara en su rostro la mella que habían hecho en ella los estúpidos rumores. Pero por otra parte, también quería liberarlo todo y que Madoka la reconfortara, que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Cerró el móvil y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Terminó su almuerzo, del que ya casi no quedaba nada más que unos granos de arroz y un poco de verdura, y cerró la caja dónde lo guardaba. Oyó pasos que se acercaban, y supo que era él. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y dejó que la idea que minutos antes se le había cruzado por la mente sobre que Madoka tuviera la culpa de los rumores, la inundara otra vez como olas de frustración y decepción. Sin embargo, aunque guardara tanto dentro que quería liberar, le dejaría hablar a él primero porque no sabía exactamente si era conocedor de todo o no.

Primero vio sus largas piernas doblar la esquina del blanco y alto edificio, y después todo su perfil. Antes de levantarse para que pudiera verla y acercarse a ella, contempló su rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y un gesto de inquietud y preocupación que pocas veces veía plasmado en sus rasgos. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero Madoka la vio antes de que diera dos pasos, y se acercó a ella con rapidez, aunque mantuvo las distancias. Cambió totalmente la expresión que había contemplado antes en él, por una más típica, alegre y despreocupada. En ese aspecto se parecían bastante, odiaban mostrar sus lados más sensibles, aún con personas de confianza.

-¿Estabas escondiéndote de mí?-preguntó, en tono divertido.

-Si hubiera querido esconderme de ti, jamás me hubieras encontrado.-contestó Sachiko, siguiéndole el juego. Entonces Madoka volvió a mostrar ese gesto de inquietud y preocupación, y ella supo que se había fijado en sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos rojos. Era hora de preguntar.- ¿De qué querías hablar?

Madoka bajó la mirada hacia el verde césped en el que se encontraban de pie. Sachiko ya sabía de qué quería hablar, estos últimos gestos le habían delatado. Normalmente, al verla en ese estado, hubiera preguntado de inmediato qué había pasado o la había estrechado en sus brazos. Pero en su lugar mostraba lejanía y secretismo, más allá de su normal preocupación e inquietud.

Con la cabeza aún agachada y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, contestó a su pregunta.

-Creo que ya sabes de lo que quiero hablarte.

Sachiko cruzó los brazos, impaciente.

-Ayer quedé con Natsumi-chan para ir al cine. Resulta que cumplimos tres meses de novios, y ella quería celebrarlo a lo grande. Me sorprendió con varios regalos y se arregló mucho para la ocasión… ¡Hasta compró una tarta! Y yo, tan estúpido que soy, no me acordé de la fecha en la que estábamos y no llevé nada. Pero, ¿qué quería que hiciera? Nunca había celebrado salir tres meses con una persona, y lo veía innecesario también, así que no estoy pendiente de este tipo de cosas... Aunque ella pensó que sí. Cuando se dio cuenta de todo, se enfadó mucho. Empezó a gritarme y toda la gente nos miraba y se reía, yo no soportaba tanto estrés y le dije la verdad, que soy despistado y no me acuerdo de esas cosas. Pero eso no la calmó, al contrario, se enfadó aún más. Así que le mentí.

Después de eso se quedó callado, y Sachiko empezó a sospechar cómo iba a terminar la historia. De repente levantó la cabeza, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Le dije que no le había comprado nada y que había salido de casa así porque tú estabas celosa, y no quería que supieras que habíamos quedado ese día para celebrar eso porque podrías hacerle algo malo. Que te darías cuenta de que había comprado regalos y no sé, fastidiarías la cita…

Se quedaron callados ambos, él observándola intensamente a los ojos con esa mirada dorada y brillante, bastante ruborizado y avergonzado, y esperando una respuesta o una reacción exaltada. Sacó una mano de los bolsillos, y se la pasó por el cabello, cómo solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Pero su mejor amiga sólo se tapó el rostro con la mano, y miró al suelo, indicando decepción o cansancio.

Entonces, sorprendentemente para Madoka, Sachiko empezó a reírse. Llevó su otra mano a la cara, para taparse mejor, y esconder su explosiva risa. Sin embargo no podía.

-¿Le dijiste eso, y ella se lo creyó? ¡No puede ser verdad!- gritó entre risas.

Madoka cambió su postura, y se mostró algo dolido y decepcionado. Sin embargo, eso ella no lo notó.

Tras unos segundos, Sachiko recuperó su compostura y comenzó a hablar, esta vez con un tono serio y una mirada penetrante.

-Entonces ella corrió el rumor entre sus amigas de que yo estaba colada por ti y que estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por robarle el novio, ¿me equivoco?

Madoka se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, no lo sé exactamente… Pero es lo más lógico, sí.

Sachiko asintió, confirmando sus teorías.

-Para empezar, eres tonto. Tú ya sabes cómo se comporta Fujii-chan conmigo desde que sales con ella, sospecha de mí todo el tiempo porque tenemos una relación muy cercana. Y a veces, siento que está celosa de nuestra confianza. Que tú le dijeras eso, le ha dado una excusa para comportarse así conmigo, y para extender un rumor que me pusiera en evidencia ante todos.

Sachiko resopló.

-Parece una telenovela. Pero a veces las personas son capaces de llegar a tales extremos por aquellos a quienes quieren… Sinceramente, estoy contenta de que haya sido esto, y no algo peor. Pensaba que me habías metido en un lío más gordo con alguno de tus ligues, pero todo el mundo sabe que Fujii-chan es impulsiva, y bastante celosa, así que cuando le digas a ella que te lo inventaste y yo hable con mis compañeros para desmentir el rumor, todo volverá a la normalidad.

Sachiko miró hacia el claro cielo azul, y cerró los ojos, aliviada. Madoka era un estúpido, pero no tenía ni un poco de maldad en él. Era cierto que él la había metido en ese embrollo, pero no para dañarla. Sin embargo, no había pensado en ella a la hora de mentir y eso sí la había decepcionado.

-No sé por qué se te ocurrió una mentira así, Madoka. No pensaste en mí y en cómo podía afectarme.-le regañó, aunque con un tono suave.

-Puede que sí…

-¿Cómo?

El rostro de Sachiko volvió a tornarse hacia su mejor amigo. Se encontró directamente con la atrayente mirada de él, que no huía de ella como antes, si no que estaba enfrentándola. Pudo notar ese efecto. Pero no volvió a abrir la boca. Una sensación abrumadora se extendió en ella, impidiendo que siguiera preguntando o hablando. No era ingenua, ni tampoco tonta, pero sí le costaba reaccionar en momentos impactantes.

Una ráfaga de viento, suave pero insistente, avanzó hacia ellos, y movió sus cabellos y ropas. Sachiko contempló cómo los pétalos de los árboles de _sakura_ , rosados y delicados, caían a causa del viento y volaban en la dirección que éste quería. También contempló, parada dónde estaba, con el cuerpo entero temblando, cómo Madoka empezó a acercarse a ella, atravesando pétalos rosas e ignorando el aire frío que llegaba a su cuerpo. Era una escena hermosa. Abrumadora. Por ello Sachiko, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación cuando Madoka llegara hasta ella, sintió sus órganos y pensamientos congelarse. Sintió, una vez más, cómo las circunstancias la superaban.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Una tarde después de salir del instituto, Sachiko y Madoka se dirigieron a un café para conversar un poco de ningún tema en particular. Ese día ella no tenía prácticas de animadoras, y él había intercambiado turnos con un compañero de trabajo en la gasolinera, así que decidieron no irse directamente a sus casas después de un largo día de clases, y aprovechar lo que quedaba de tarde y un poco de la noche para estar juntos. La semana había sido una locura a causa del inminente día de puertas abiertas; las clases tenían que organizar sus eventos y preparar todo lo necesario para desarrollarlos bien, el colegio debía adornarse para impresionar a los de fuera que vinieran a visitarlo, había que desplegar puestos de comida y de información también, etc. Y a todo eso se le añadía el trabajo a media jornada, los clubs y los deberes (Himuro Reiichi no era un profesor que dejaba pasar la tarea diaria aún en época de estrés) de cada estudiante. Sachiko y Madoka no habían tenido tiempo ni de hablarse cuando se veían por los pasillos. Por supuesto, él acostumbraba a pasar del tema, cómo siempre hacía con la mayoría de las cosas relacionadas con el instituto y los estudios, pero esa semana, contrario a su esperada actitud, parecía visiblemente ocupado y no paraba de moverse de un sitio a otro. Sachiko decidió que debía de gustarle un montón el evento que organizaba su clase para que su mejor amigo se implicara tanto, y por ello no le interrogó ni se preguntó más por el tema, bastante ocupada estaba ya ella. Pero esa tarde, después de verse en la entrada del centro por casualidad y escoger irse al café para pasar un poco de tiempo juntos, descubrió la verdadera razón.

-Entonces, tu clase debe estar organizando una casa del terror o algo parecido… -dijo después de darle un sorbo a un batido de fresa que se había pedido.

Él se encogió de hombros, una respuesta totalmente contraria a la que Sachiko se esperaba.

-No sé qué han votado esta vez. Creo que era algo como un café…-respondió, sin darle mucha importancia y devorando su plato de tortitas de chocolate. -Si hubieran escogido una casa del terror, incluso me hubiera planteado participar con ellos.

-Vaya, pensaba que por una vez querías involucrarte. Todos esos paseos y prisas que llevabas por los pasillos seguro que eras tú huyendo de tus compañeros.-resolvió Sachiko riéndose.

-No sabía que me observabas tanto… -dijo Madoka, con un tono seductor ya muy oído por su amiga.

-Bueno, quién no te iba a observar.-comentó Sachiko, como si fuera un cosa lógica. Madoka dejó de comer y la miró con sorpresa, incrédulo ante lo que parecía ser coqueteo.-Después de todo, pasas mucho del instituto y de tu clase, todo el mundo te miraba por el pasillo mientras corrías muy ocupado.

Sachiko no pudo evitar reírse después de ver la cara de decepción de Madoka tras decir eso último. Era una especie de juego que no paraba de repetirse entre ellos. Él empezaba con el coqueteo, y ella siempre lo dejaba con la miel en la boca. Sachiko sabía que eso no le molestaba, sino no lo haría, por supuesto. Para ella coquetear era una faceta del ser humano inexplorada y dejada a un lado, no le interesaba porque su naturaleza introvertida le impedía acercarse tan abiertamente a los chicos. Pero con Madoka, tan acostumbrado al éxito como al fracaso amoroso, y con el que compartía una gran relación de confianza, no le importaba que experimentara y probara con él. Era un chico muy atractivo, pero no le interesaba más que para la amistad. Por desgracia, sabía que él no conocía la amistad de parte del sector femenino de la población, y no dudaba de que si algún día decidía cruzar la frontera entre la relación de mejores amigos y el amor, él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Pero al contrario que con otras chicas, Madoka la apreciaba y ella lo apreciaba mucho también, así que la respetaba, aunque no dejaba de ser cómo era, un ligón.

Sachiko había visto pasar a varias chicas desde que lo conoció. Todas ellas celosas de ella y de su confianza con Madoka. Se había fortalecido en ese aspecto, y los comentarios mordaces y las miradas sospechosas de parte de sus ligues ya no le afectaban. A veces todo giraba en torno a él, y eso la molestaba mucho. Sus compañeras animadoras se acercaban a ella sólo para acercarse a él, perdía cualquier posibilidad de ganar amigas por su culpa, y se lo hacía saber sin ocultar su enfado. Deseaba que Madoka comenzara una relación estable que destrozara las ambiciones de las que se acercaban por simple interés. Pero conocía a su mejor amigo, y eso no iba a ocurrir. Una vez, después de instarle sobre conseguir una novia y contarle lo anterior, él le dijo: «Pues si eso es lo que quieres, salgamos juntos. Les enseñaré la relación más estable que jamás hayan visto».

Sachiko no recuerda ocasión en la que se enrojeciera más que en aquel momento. Y no pudo evitar que un sentimiento se colara desde el aire, enviado por Madoka, y se aposentara en su corazón. Era muy diferente al de la amistad, pero desde entonces lo ha enterrado muy hondo y le ha puesto una lápida encima. Recuerda como se giró para que su mejor amigo no notara el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en ella, resopló simulando cansancio y se fue andando por los pasillos, sin mirar atrás. Rezó porque él no hubiera notado nada, y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, pues al día siguiente Madoka parecía el mismo de siempre.

Pensó en todo esto aquel día en el café, mirando hacia la ventana, viendo el tráfico pasar.

-En realidad… Tengo algo que contarte.

Sachiko centró la mirada en su amigo, algo distraída con sus pensamientos todavía.

-Dime.

-He comenzado a salir con Fujii.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Madoka se pasó la bronceada y masculina mano derecha, acostumbrada a manejar motos, cuerpos femeninos, y surtidores de gasolina, por el cabello. Sachiko también había sentido esa mano varias veces tocar su cuerpo; por su corto cabello castaño, por su cintura, por sus brazos… Era una mano que cumplía su función, como la de todos. Pero Sachiko, una vez más, sabía que en esta ocasión su objetivo principal no era quitarle el cabello oscuro y bien cuidado del rostro, sino disimular su nerviosismo. La confianza, la amistad y el acercamiento traen consigo ciertas ventajas y desventajas. Sachiko tenía aún que analizar y clasificar las que Madoka le brindaba. Sin embargo, conocer sus movimientos y gestos hasta el punto de saber lo que sentía en cada momento, o al menos intuirlo, era una clara ventaja para ella, y una desventaja para él cuando no quería que Sachiko conociera sus pensamientos. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba mostrar sus emociones a la ligera, pero solo uno de ellos podía descubrir los del otro.

En ese momento, la mano por el cabello y la mirada fijada en el algún punto del establecimiento, rehuyendo la suya, eran claros indicativos de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Y si él girara un poco su rostro y sus dorados ojos, podría contemplar en ella la imagen visual y tangible del desconcierto.

-¿Desde cuándo?

Lo interrogó, dejando a un lado su batido.

-Desde hace una semana…

No hacía falta que Sachiko hiciera cálculos, que siempre se le había dado fatal, para fijar la fecha del inicio de esa relación justo el día en el que comenzaba la temporada de preparación para los días de puertas abiertas en el instituto.

-Por eso me veías tan «ocupado»-comentó sarcásticamente Madoka, haciendo una conexión con la conversación anterior-He estado moviéndome de pasillo en pasillo buscando a Fujii para poder pasar tiempo con ella y ayudarla en lo que necesitara para su evento.

Sachiko levantó una ceja, aún confusa y sin saber qué pensar. Era algo tan imposible que su mejor amigo comenzara una relación con alguien. Quizás le estaba gastando una broma en venganza por haberse burlado de él antes. Lo observó y analizó una vez más, pero él la miraba tan fijamente ahora… Aún nervioso, por supuesto, no paraba de mover la pierna debajo de la mesa, pero también emanaba algo más, era… ¿expectación? Sí, efectivamente. Quería ver si se pondría celosa.

Pero Sachiko, aunque sí sentía celos, no los iba a dejar salir a la luz. Era muy orgullosa para eso.

-Entonces, esto significa que por fin van a dejarme en paz tus pretendientes, ¿no?

Madoka negó con la cabeza mientras se reía. Sachiko no sabía si estaba negando a su pregunta, o era un gesto de derrota disimulado. Pero su mejor amigo siguió hablando.

-Depende de qué pretendientes… Hay algunas a las que de verdad les tengo que gustar, y si son cabezotas, persistirán incluso si tengo novia. Esas son las que más me atraen.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó Sachiko, verdaderamente intrigada.

-Sí, porque sienten algo más fuerte que las demás, y que no es simplemente atracción y apariencias.

-Pero intentarán inmiscuirse dentro de una relación y quizás intentarán hacer daño a Fujii o intimidarla, o seducirte a ti y ponerte en su contra. Eso ya no es amor, es egoísmo y envidia. No son buenos sentimientos, y desde luego no son chicas con las que se podría comenzar una relación.

Sachiko expresó de verdad sus pensamientos en ese momento, alejándose de los celos e intentando encaminar la conversación a un punto en el que no pudiera dejar salir sus verdaderas emociones respecto a Fujii y Madoka. Sin embargo, al hablar sobre eso último, sintió que había dicho más de lo que pretendía. ¿Estaba hablando de si misma?

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces tomaré medidas para que no se entrometan en lo que no deben. Pero estás siendo algo dramática… No creo que intenten hacer algo de lo que has dicho, pero si lo hacen, sería simplemente una forma de manifestar sus sentimientos y no reprimirlos. Dejarlos dentro de ti, y nunca expresarlos es de cobardes, y al hacerlo te haces daño a ti y… quizás a los demás.

Esa frase se le clavó muy profundo en el corazón. Pudo sentir que sangraba un poco, y que lo que anteriormente había enterrado profundo en él, volvía a emerger y hacer ruido. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras notaba asustada la mirada de Madoka clavada en ella. _Lo sabía_. Lo _intuía_ por lo menos. ¿Y si no era ella la única de los dos con el _poder_ de leer los sentimientos del otro?

Después de esa breve e intensa conversación entre los dos, se acuerda de hablar un poco de lo que en un principio pensaba que iba a surgir, es decir, temas triviales y normales del día a día. También se acuerda de llegar una vez más a su hogar conmocionada, esta vez no con heridas en las rodillas y después de sufrir un estado de shock y casi un accidente, pero sí con el rastro de las lágrimas en su rostro y la derrota escrita en su frente.

 _Pero en esa ocasión no iba a ir hacia el chico que le hizo daño para pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan infantil._

* * *

Mientras Madoka y la verdad se acercaban a ella, Sachiko se acordó de ese día en el café, de esas ía demostrado tener la razón al final, aunque no había sido ella o sus pretendientes las que habían extendido un rumor falso para manipular y hacer daño, _había sido Madoka_. Él primero y Natsumi después, aunque con más gravedad y repercusión. Pero el origen y la causa apuntaban directamente al chico. Ahora que él parecía dispuesto a desatar la tormenta, (si es que no lo había hecho ya) Sachiko no podría quitarle peso al asunto como antes, atribuirle la culpa a Natsumi y a la estupidez y la ansiedad de Madoka, y reírse de ello. Madoka había pensado en todo esto con anterioridad, estaba ya claro y Sachiko no podía ignorarlo.

-Ya lo has averiguado todo dijo él cuando llegó a su posición.- Apenas habían sido 5 pasos, pero a Sachiko, congelada cómo estaba, le habían parecido 500. «Pero a veces las personas son capaces de llegar a tales extremos por aquellos a quienes quieren…» No sabes qué razón tienes,… y más cuando te ignoran.

Sachiko reprimió las lágrimas. La triste ironía que había despedido Madoka al citar sus palabras le había sentado como un hachazo.

-Incluso he llegado a hacerte daño. Pero era necesario para saber la verdad, o para que tú la vieras por fin.

Ya no pudo más, la misma irritación y ansiedad que tomaron poder en el gobierno de su mente y sus palabras la primera vez que se conocieron volvieron a tomar sus puestos.

-¿¡Lo supiste todo este tiempo!? ¡Has jugado conmigo Madoka!

Su mejor amigo apretó los puños.

-¡No he jugado contigo! ¡Eres tú la que juegas con lo que siento!

-¡Yo nunca te he manipulado ni te he mentido!

Madoka agachó la cabeza, negando con una sonrisa. Ya estaba ese gesto otra vez.

-Me has mentido todo este tiempo Sachiko. Me has hecho creer que no me querías…

Eso era verdad. Siempre había huido de esos sentimientos. Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no desterrar el amor hacia un ligón y un rompecorazones? Sabía que él comenzaría una relación con ella en cualquier momento, pero no podía prever el futuro de esa relación. Y no podía permitirse perder a un amigo tan estimado como Madoka. Era imposible.

Pero ahora, en ese momento, todos sus diálogos y reflexiones mentales acerca de la imposibilidad de querer a Madoka, creando mentiras y más mentiras para esconder la verdad, se desplomaban como castillos de arena.

¿Qué hacer? Ser una cobarde, ser sincera, o … mentir.

Había mentido más que había respirado a su lado. Le haría daño. Pero él también se lo había hecho. Daba igual el orden.

Así que recuperó la compostura, puso un STOP en la carretera por la que circulaban sus lágrimas, y miro con determinación a sus dorados ojos. Veía en ellos expectación. De pie enfrente de ella, esperando algo, una respuesta. ¿Si le rompía el corazón, volverían las cosas a ser como eran al principio?

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

-Puede que antes sintiera algo por ti… Lo reconozco. Pero ya no. Te quiero, no te imaginas cuánto. Pero como el mejor de los amigos.

Sachiko sólo vio los pétalos de _sakura_ revolotear a su alrededor y oro líquido en una mirada imparable. Pero aunque su visión fue limitada, su tacto lo sintió todo; suaves pero agresivos labios en los suyos, una mano agarrando su brazo como unas esposas y cabello oscuro acariciando su mejilla.

 _No había funcionado._

* * *

He tenido que volver a subir el capítulo porque no aparecían los guiones en los diálogos. Lo siento, pero espero que aún así lo hayas leído y os haya encantado :)


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

El beso duró unos instantes. Los labios de Sachiko se liberaron de sus iguales en segundos. Fue dulce, corto, pero aún así intenso y significativo. A la chica no le dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos o empujar a Madoka para quitárselo de encima. Vio cómo se volvió a erguir y abrió sus ojos al mundo y a ella.

Tenía que decir algo. No podía quedarse ahí parada mirándolo mientras su mano aún agarraba su brazo derecho. Él esperaba una respuesta, y si no hacía o decía nada, significaría que no lo rechazaba. Pero lo único que se volvía a repetir en su mente una y otra vez era esa tremenda e increíble sensación de ser besada por primera vez, y de lo que bien que la había hecho sentir. No se formaba en su mente ningún diálogo o reacción.

-¡Madoka!

La mano que la sujetaba liberó su brazo. Ya no sintió esa segura y cálida presión. Los dos se giraron para ver quién era la voz. Pero ya lo sabían antes incluso de mirarla. Ahí estaba Natsumi, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y el corazón roto.

Madoka empezó caminar hacia ella con rapidez.

-Natsumi yo…

No le dio tiempo a seguir la frase.

-¡Sabía que tenía razón! ¡La quieres!

Madoka se inclinó hacia ella, y le cogió de la mano con suavidad.

-No es verdad. No la quiero. Y ella no me quiere a mí.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Sachiko. Estaba mintiendo. Él la quería, la deseaba… Y ella también lo quería y deseaba a él. Parecía por un momento, tras ese beso, que todo parecía poder funcionar y que iba a ser perfecto, bonito y feliz, cómo siempre había querido. Se habían estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, y ahora que habían demostrado sus sentimientos y los habían dejado flotar en el aire, no iban a poder recogerlos y meterlos en sus corazones. El de Madoka estaba lleno de mentiras, al igual que el suyo, y guardaba los falsos sentimientos hacia alguien que sí sentía y amaba con verdad. Pero había espacio de sobra para albergar los nuevos y puros, así cómo había tiempo para expulsar los falsos y llenos de mentiras.

Natsumi estaba gritando como una loca. No hacía caso al tono reconciliador y pacífico de Madoka.

-Deja de mentir.

Las palabras salieron solas de su boca. No lo pudo evitar. Él y ella se giraron para mirarla. Cada uno con un gesto diferente.

-No la amas, Madoka. Tú me quieres a mí, y yo a ti. Dejemos de mentir.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Sólo los sollozos de Natsumi se oían.

-Está bien. Dejemos de mentir-dijo Madoka con seguridad-. Natsumi, ella tiene razón. La quiero… Siento mucho haberte hecho daño, no te lo merecías.

Natsumi negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza aún. Entonces, sin decir nada, salió corriendo. Madoka miró a Sachiko durante unos segundos con un gesto indescifrable y después se fue él también.

Sachiko se quedó sola. Mirando hacia delante, dónde había roto una relación y dos corazones. ¿Podía volver atrás?... _¿Querría volver atrás?_

Se sentó en el banco, dónde todavía reposaba su caja del almuerzo, y empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. La había liado. Bastante. Ahora la gente tendría un buen motivo para murmurar y cotillear sobre ella. Se rió ante esta idea. Al final había algo de verdad en lo que comentaban sobre Sachiko: había roto una relación y le había hecho daño a Natsumi. Mañana sí sentiría un merecido acoso y rechazo de parte de sus compañeros, de eso no le cabía duda.

Pero había merecido la pena. Se sentía libre. Y de hecho, había liberado a dos personas más. A un chico y una chica dentro de una relación fingida. ¿Si sus compañeros supieran esto último cambiarían de idea respecto a ella? Además, no había empezado a salir con alguien que no amaba. Ella no le había mentido y le había hecho daño de esa manera. Había ocultado sus sentimientos, al igual que Madoka, pero no había comenzado una relación por puro despecho y celos. Por si eso no fuera poco, Natsumi al parecer conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Madoka, y aún así había seguido saliendo con él. Pero claro, ¿quién iba a decirles eso? No Natsumi, desde luego.

Esperó a que Madoka volviera para poder hablar con él. Pero no volvió. Así que durante Educación Física, que afortunadamente tocaba ese día, entró en el aula y cogió sus cosas para irse. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse al resto de la jornada con personas que la despreciaban. Salió del instituto con cuidado de que no la viera nadie, y empezó a caminar hacia su cafetería preferida. Si volvía a casa, su madre empezaría a interrogarla sobre por qué estaba tan pronto allí, y no tenía ganas de tener esa conversación.

Se quedaría dentro de la cafetería tomándose un batido y un sándwich mientras reflexionaba sobre qué hacer.

Había dos cosas. Para empezar, no se había quedado parada y congelada cómo siempre hace cuando pasa algo que la supera. De eso podía sentirse satisfecha. Se prometió una vez que no iba a volver a pasar, y que no iba a actuar como una niña indefensa. Y por fin había cumplido esa promesa. Había sido madura (aunque al final) y había tomado las riendas de la situación, enfrentándose a Madoka y a Natsumi con la verdad.

La otra certeza es que Madoka y ella por fin se habían confesado como era debido. No en las mejores condiciones. Pero era un paso muy grande. Y, en teoría, aunque Madoka se fue corriendo detrás de Natsumi, ¿no sería lo normal empezar una relación? No es lo ideal después de una ruptura y una situación así, pero… ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Esperar a qué Natsumi lo superara o a qué cesaran los rumores? No estaría bien después de esperar tanto tiempo y de haber pasado por tantas cosas… Puede que Sachiko fuera una insensible por pensar así, pero bastante tiempo habían perdido ya. Aunque si eso era lo que Madoka quería, ella lo aceptaría.

Ahora, la duda era si debía hablar o no con Natsumi. Antes de que ella empezara a salir con Madoka, se llevaban bien. Daba igual que fuera por puro interés hacia él, ellas dos eran amigas y compañeras. Y aunque ése no fuera el caso, ¿no debía dar un paso y disculparse con ella? Y Natsumi también tendría que pedirle disculpas por haberla tratado así…

Su móvil empezó a sonar indicando una llamada cuando estaba por la mitad de su batido. Tragó rápidamente y contestó sin mirar ni siquiera quién la contactaba.

-¿Sachiko?

-Sí.

-Lo siento.

Madoka sonaba serio, y estaba exponiendo su lado serio al 100%. Bueno, de hecho lo había estado haciendo durante todo ese día. A Sachiko siempre le había gustado, era maduro, sincero y responsable. Pero amaba todos y cada uno de los factores que le hacían ser él, y no sólo ese lado de su personalidad.

Sin embargo, empezó a ponerse nerviosa y a temer lo peor. Ese «lo siento» había sido por todo lo que había pasado, ¿verdad? ¿Y si lo que venía a continuación era rechazo, todo lo contrario de lo que había pensado antes? ¿Y si Madoka resultaba ser cómo siempre había sido, un ligón y un rompecorazones?

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

No puedo evitar preguntarlo.

-Porque todo haya salido de esta manera. Yo he tenido la mayor parte de culpa en esto. Por eso lo siento.

Sachiko casi suspira aliviada.

-Bueno, es verdad. Tienes mucha culpa en lo que ha pasado. Pero todos deberíamos disculparnos por lo que nos corresponde. Y yo… Yo… Siento haber sido tan poco sincera y haberte hecho daño durante todo este tiempo.

-Y yo siento el haberte llevado al límite. He sido un idiota… También me he disculpado con Natsumi, y he estado hablando con ella durante un rato.

¿Por eso no había vuelto con Sachiko?

-Me ha costado bastante hacerle comprender que tú no tenías nada que ver en todo esto y que yo he sido el que ha provocado la situación. Pero al final me ha prometido que pararía los cotilleos sobre ti y también se ha disculpado de su parte por lo que había hecho.

Al final, habían manejado la situación de manera madura e inteligente. Las heridas estaban ahí, recientes y aún dolorosas, pero con el tiempo y con una cura adecuada, sanarían.

Sachiko miró a través de los cristales del establecimiento. Empezaba a anochecer, y el cielo se había teñido de los colores del atardecer. Naranjas, violetas y un poco de azul por aquí y allá.

-¿Podemos vernos ahora?

-Sí. ¿Dónde estás?

-En la cafetería.

-Vale, voy para allá.

-No hace fal…

Había colgado el móvil. Le iba a decir que no era necesario que viniera aquí, ella podía moverse hasta dónde estaba él. Suspiró con una sonrisa en la boca. Mira que era impulsivo…

Se levantó para pagar y cogió sus cosas.

No pasaron más de dos minutos para que Sachiko lo viera corriendo hacia ella por la calle. Sintió un nudo en el estómago de la emoción y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ahí iba el chico al que quería con toda su alma. El que la había enamorado, manipulado, cuidado y mentido. Todo a la misma vez. Nadie es perfecto. Y él, con su fachada atractiva y hermosa, lo parecía en un primer vistazo. Pero tenía defectos, al igual que ella y que todo el mundo.

Aprenderían a quererse por todo lo que representaban, y cuando él llegó a esta ella y se fundieron en un abrazo, supo que podrían hacerlo juntos.

FIN


End file.
